


Sugar and Spice

by nocorkingfee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Baking, Eggs, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gifset, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/pseuds/nocorkingfee
Summary: Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2017 prompt: Don’t touch the cookie, it’s not baked yet.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind the slight liberty I've taken with your prompt. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

|   
---|---  
|   
| 


End file.
